Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
This is the fourth game in the Revolution series. It makes a few firsts: First game to switch from English to Japanese voice acting as a North American release, the first to include a storyline from the manga, the first to include the largest number of characters in a Naruto game (that's 89, if you didn't realize), and the first to feature tag-team story modes. It is also on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. *The game will have about 155 playable characters from Part I and Part II. *The storyline goes up until the Invasion of Pain arc. *The graphics have now officially improved. *This is the first Clash of Ninja game that allows you to switch from English to Japanese versions (Second, if counting the PAL version of Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3). *Tag-team battle modes have been confirmed. *This will be the first Clash of Ninja title to be released on a console other than the Nintendo Gamecube and/or Wii: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 will also be available for the Nintendo Wii U. As far as everything goes, I won't put up any more good information until December 4th, 2014; Which is when the idea will be done. See ya' around... Characters Roster *Naruto Uzumaki (can enter a One-Tailed form and Three-Tailed form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sage Naruto (can enter a Four-Tailed form and Six-Tailed form) *Sasuke Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Level 2 Cursed form, also playable with Akatsuki form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sai *Sakura Haruno (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kakashi Hatake (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable with ANBU form) *Yamato (also playable with ANBU form) *Iruka Umino *Rock Lee (can activate Eight Gates and Gate of Healing) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Neji Hyuga (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Tenten (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Might Guy (can activate Eight Gates and Gate of Healing) *Kiba Inuzuka (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Shino Aburame (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hinata Hyuga (also playable in na Awakened form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikamaru Nara (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Choji Akimichi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Ino Yamanaka (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Asuma Sarutobi *Jiraiya (can activate Sage Mode) *Tsunade *Yugao Uzuki *Gaara (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kankurõ (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Temari (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Baki *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori (also playable while in Hiruko and Human Puppet Mode) *Tobi (can activate Sharingan) *Hidan (also playable in a Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (also playable in a Shinzo Mode) *Pain (Deva, Asura, Human, Preta and Naraka Paths playable, also playable white in 2Animal Paths) *Konan *Nagato *Zetsu *Orochimaru *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Kabuto Yakushi *Suigetsu (also playable with Akatsuki form) *Karin (also playable with Akatsuki form) *Jugo (also playable in a Level 2 Cursed form, also playable with Akatsuki form) *Haku (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Zabuza Momochi (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Mizuki *Anko Mitarashi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Stage 2 and Curse Mark Stage 3) *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Jirõbõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form and Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Kidõmaru (also playable in a Curse Mark form and Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Tayuya (also playable in a Curse Mark form and Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Sakon (also playable in a Curse Mark form and Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Kimimaro (also playable in a Curse Mark form and Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Towa *Komachi *Bando *Kagura *Chiyo *A *Killer B (can enter a Four-Tailed Version 1 form and Eight-Tailed Version 2 form) *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Young Kakashi *Obito Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Rin Nohara *Danzõ Shimura (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Mei Terumí *Õnoki *Madara Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) *Izuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) Stages *Ramen Ichiraku *Ninja Academy *Hokage Monument *Hidden Leaf Village Gates (Day, Night) *Forest of Death *Great Naruto Bridge (Day, Mist) *Gamabunta's Chamber *Akatsuki Hideout *Orochimaru's Hideout *Tenchi Bridge *Mount Myõboku *Land of Rain *Hospital Rooftop *Lair of the Uchiha *Land of Rivers *Hidden Sand Village Gates (Day, Night) Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games